


Швейцарский нож и пистолет

by tinuvielf



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Сборник текстов (драбблы, мини) по пейрингу Джек Далтон / Ангус МакГайвер.Слэш и пре-слеш.Будет пополняться.Беты - Kyokka Suigetsu





	1. На одном ряду с Никки

Алкоголь не брал, и это немного раздражало. Бармен уже косился на него с подозрением: Джек заказывал двойной виски в четвёртый раз и до сих пор был ни в одном глазу. Не то чтобы так уж хотелось напиться, просто на трезвую голову последняя миссия никак не притуплялась в памяти, а остальным, тем более, Торнтон и Маку, не следовало знать, что все прочие методы самоуспокоения не давали эффекта. Первая, чего доброго, отстранит от работы на время, Мак начнёт допытываться до истины, а что Джек скажет? Что сам не осознаёт, что с ним? Мак умный парень, но ум в этом случае сослужит ему плохую службу — не позволит поверить.

В сущности, Джек действительно не понимал, почему ему так хреново. Ноющая, тоскливая боль поселилась где-то между тёплыми воспоминаниями о Техасе, отце, первой девчонке и первой миссии с Маком, тогда — Ан-гу-сом МакГаивером, заставившим Джека охреневать от слов, что у него нет никакого оружия, кроме швейцарского ножа. Вот в то время можно было дёргаться и переживать, пока они ещё не притёрлись, не сработались. Сейчас-то чего? Операция с русскими иммигрантами была и в четверть не настолько сложна, как злополучное задание в Каире (не забыть бы предложить измерять сложность миссий «Феникса» в Каирах), но отчего-то, спустя несколько часов после возвращения в мирную жизнь, не отпускала. С каждым годом, проведённым в организации, всё труднее было восстанавливаться и телом, и мыслями. Вслух он ничего не говорил, но в голове звоночек всё чаще тренькал, что он не молодеет, что дальше будет хуже, и через много-много лет от подготовки коммандос не останется ни следа, а седина заполонит не только виски и щетину. Об этом Джеку любезно напомнили как раз сегодня.

Раз надираться оказалось бессмысленно, он цедил виски медленно, бездумно пялясь в блестящее покрытие столешницы. Бар за спиной шумел музыкой и голосами, а перед глазами всё ещё вертелся этот день, когда в очередной раз мир от катастрофы отделяло всего ничего. Однако теперь фокус внимания сместился. Какая гадость. Джек был бы и рад мысленно снова скрутить психопата Шевченко, желавшего перекроить карту США по-своему, но зациклился на одном из «ворчливых русских стариков», как обозвала их Райли, что составляли компанию «Фениксу» в этой миссии. Все в команде, и Джек тоже, неоднократно успели пошутить, что они с Маком встретили старшие версии себя, и это было бы очень смешно, не будь у Джека столько морщин на лбу и неотвратимо белевших висков, выдававших возраст.

Это нормально. Он не из тех истеричных мужиков, которые не могут принять старость и начинают хаотично молодиться. Просто это… это ещё больше сближало его с Левкиным и поневоле заставляло задуматься. О многом, что Джек, как ни подкалывала его Райли, умел, но, как большинство людей, не любил. Ему не впервой видеть чужую смерть, и вероятность собственной давно уже перестала страшить: Джек, как-никак, ходит рука об руку со смертью уже который десяток лет. В конце концов, он осознавал, на что шёл, когда приносил присягу на верность своей стране. Как и Левкин. И то, что однажды настанет день, когда Джек Далтон хлопнется на землю с дыркой от пули в груди, и никто ничего не сумеет сделать, потому что миссия превыше всего, а в тех задницах, где обычно оказывается их группа, о медиках можно только мечтать. Обычно Джек задвигал эту мысль подальше, на задворки сознания: всё-таки ему повезло работать с Маком, а этот парниша, кажется, способен из воздуха и воды создать ворота в сам чёртов Ад и вытащить оттуда кого угодно. Его частая неуверенность в собственных самоделках и ответное возмущение Джека превратились уже в своего рода пароль и отзыв; это как знак — получится, прикроет их задницы, как бывало уже не раз. Не свезло им только однажды — с Никки, но пулю тогда схлопотал Мак, а Джек… Джек валялся в отключке, когда всё произошло, а потом с останавливавшимся от страха сердцем вытаскивал раненого напарника из реки, гадая, что убило его первее — выстрел или вода. В хороший исход в тот момент не верилось. Этого хватило ненадолго: при всех своих недостатках Мак настолько хорош, что Джек быстро вновь уверовал в их неуязвимость. Ровно до этого дня.

Остальные, если спросить, скажут, что русский поступил так, потому что должен был — он тоже давал клятву защищать свою страну и мир. Но ради Бога, какую страну, Советов давно нет, а что Левкин, что Орлов бежали в Штаты столько лет назад, что сами, наверное, и не вспомнят. Это Джек похож на погибшего русского как две капли воды, это Джек понимал его, так что, даже не видя, когда Левкин закрыл собой напарника, мог сказать, почему всё случилось так, как случилось. Спасение мира от очередной холодной (не дай Бог, и ядерной) войны — да, но чутьё неустанно твердило, что это лишь часть правды. Потому что, как бы ни ругались русские во время спецоперации, один всё-таки защищал другого, а не мир, который слишком многогранен, необъятен и порой жесток, чтобы вспомнить о нём в такой момент.

А ещё Джек знал, что окажись они с Маком в подобной ситуации — он сделал бы то же самое и без задних мыслей о стране и солдатском долге. Должен же кто-то прикрывать Маку спину, делать так, чтобы этот гениальный мозжечок оставался жив, неважно, задание какой степени невыполнимости им поручено. Спрашивать себя, когда Мак забрался к нему под кожу и прочно обосновался на уровне инстинктов, — бессмысленно, Джек никогда не узнает ответа, да он и не нужен. Куда важнее то, что обратную дорогу оставшийся уже навсегда в одиночестве Орлов молчал, погружённый в свои мысли, и это было нормально: он только что потерял друга — да, друга, хоть последние годы они не общались, а оказавшись вместе, постоянно грызлись. Джек не мог не спросить себя: а если бы он пожертвовал собой ради защиты Мака, Мак переживал бы так же сильно о нём, как о Никки?

Сообразив, что всё последнее время он гипнотизировал взглядом опустевший стакан из-под виски, Джек думал было заказать ещё, но из горла не раздалось ни звука. Мозг не отключался под воздействием алкоголя, зато на тело выпивка подействовала, ну и слава Богу. Куда проще и безопаснее ругаться на себя за безобразное пьяное поведение, чем задаваться вопросом, с чего вдруг такое желание оказаться для Мака на одном ряду с Никки, а то даже и впереди неё.

Кстати, виски, когда на него под определённым углом падал свет с танцпола, становилось точь-в-точь как волосы Мака. Того же солнечного оттенка осенней листвы.

Резко расхотев пить, Джек с силой оттолкнулся от барной стойки, отодвигаясь от неё вместе со стулом, и врезался в кого-то спиной.

— Знаешь, я уже отчаялся увидеть в твоей руке что-то, крепче пива.

Голос Мака был неожиданно весел, а ещё слишком легко различим среди всеобщего гвалта. Прикрыв глаза, Джек мысленно велел себе, что тут нет ничего удивительного. Его тренировали разбирать окружавший его шум на отдельные звуки, анализировать — от этого могла зависеть его жизнь. Не было никакой другой причины, по которой бы Джек мог так виртуозно выделить голос Мака из толпы.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что я здесь?

— Забыл, что в нашей команде — хакер, которого ты сам и привёл? — тот обошёл вокруг, занял соседний пустующий стул (некстати врубили какую-то ритмичную музыку, и посетители послушным стадом потекли на танцпол) и улыбнулся. Джек не хотел знать, к чему это было и что означало. Стар он для подобных откровений. С одним бы справиться... а для начала осознать его. Мысли вроде и оформлялись во что-то конкретное, и тут же растекались обратно в непонятную массу. — Райли взломала твой телефон, когда выяснилось, что ты никому не сказал, куда направляешься.

Разве? Обычно он говорил. Это лишний раз подтверждало, насколько Джеку было не по себе.

— У нас новая миссия?

Удивлённо поморгав, Мак покачал головой.

— Да нет.

— Ну, тогда какая «Фениксу» разница, чёрт возьми, как я расслабляюсь? — Теперь алкоголь ударил что надо. Джека захватила неконтролируемая злость: на организацию, на себя, но больше — на Мака, вынуждавшая беспричинно огрызаться на безобидную попытку поговорить. — Торнтон, я, конечно, поперёк горла, но уж правила игры-то нужно соблюдать.

— Нет, просто… — Мак казался сбитым с толку его реакцией и тем, как яростно Джек позвал бармена, требуя ещё выпивку. Неужели заметил, что до его прихода пить Джек не собирался? — По возвращении ты вёл себя немного странно. Когда выяснилось, что ты здесь, я решил приехать, чтобы не дать тебе сесть потом за руль. Торнтон будет в ярости, если придётся задействовать связи и возвращать тебе водительское удостоверение.

Джек выдохнул — он, оказывается, даже дыхание задержал непонятно почему. По лицу Мака невозможно было прочесть, добрая ли это шутка или всё сказано абсолютно серьёзно. Зато сам Джек понял, что всей душой желал не последнего. Тогда бы не было никакой надежды.

Никакой ненужной надежды, поправил он себя, но мысли всё равно скакнули и понеслись в другом направлении. А Мак ждал и тепло улыбался краешками губ.

— Чёрта с два я дам ей в руки такой козырь! Она до конца жизни будет это припоминать.

Оперевшись на столешницу, Мак рассмеялся, и то странное, едва уловимое напряжение, которое Джек заприметил было во всех его чертах, ушло.

— Могу я присоединиться? — он постучал костяшками пальцев по стакану, который бармен только что поставил перед ними.

Джек моргнул. Со стороны казалось, будто кто-то невидимый подслушал его желания и ринулся их исполнять. Нужно было сказать «нет». Джек нутром чувствовал, что следует отказаться, что сегодня, сейчас, в его состоянии, и вообще для их общего будущего, — это самый правильный вариант.

— Конечно.


	2. Ожоги

Поезд цел, вокзал цел, а самое главное — они втроём плюс свидетельница, объект их сегодняшней защиты, тоже не пострадали. Слава Богу, когда Джек с поезда сошёл вместе с Маком, на перроне не было посторонних, так что никто не видел, как он боролся с желанием поцеловать эту грешную землю. В смысле, этот устойчивый, твёрдый, хорошо заасфальтированный перрон. Вот уж что-что, а разбиться в лепёшку на неуправляемом экспрессе, влетев на главный вокзал Франкфурта, было обидно до чёртиков. Тем более, разбиться сразу всем. Однако они были целы и относительно невредимы. Джек только умирал от голода, но свидетельницу, из-за которой и разгорелся весь сыр-бор, требовалось из рук в руки передать Интерполу, так что операция формально ещё была не закончена.

— Э-эй? Помнишь, чему ты научил меня в поезде?

В любое другое время Джек обрадовался бы, что Райли заговорила с ним не грубо и не саркастически, а почти по-дружески. В любое другое, но сейчас он думал о том, что беседа Мака с немкой-блондиночкой затянулась больше, чем на пять минут, и где же эти интерполовцы, когда они так нужны?

Многозадачности при тренировке коммандос уделяют внимания не меньше, чем физической и боевой подготовке. Другое дело, что демонстрировать эту способность Джеку выпадало редко, а если и выпадало, то в очередной заварушке и, как правило, внимание перетягивал Мак каким-нибудь своим изобретением. Но сегодня это умение пригодилось в полной мере: Джек умудрялся одновременно поддерживать видимость осмысленного диалога с Райли (что крайне важно, иначе девочка разобидится окончательно, и прощай призрачная возможность наконец-то наладить отношения), бороться с бурчанием голодного желудка и не сводить глаз с Мака. Тот стоял, заложив руки в карманы: поза расслабленная, это понятно, сейчас на милю вокруг уж точно нет никакой угрозы, — и с удовольствием предавался чириканью блондинки. Джек не видел его лица, зато прекрасно считывал девушку: она посмеивалась и не прекращала улыбаться, и Мак не мог не зеркалить её. Ему как раз требовалось отвлечься после предательства Никки и свидания (неизвестно, какого по счёту, но в общем явно не последнего) с некой Синди. Джек подозревал, что, пока он разбирался с наёмниками в поезде, Мак и их свидетельница… боролись по-своему, но за подробностями не стремился. Хватило того, что он видел сейчас и что Мак рассказал сутки назад в засаде у португальского дома Никки.

Это всё… обжигало. И, неожиданно, довольно больно.

Джек не давил, нет, его интерес к свиданиям Мака был продиктован исключительно заботой о напарнике. Тот встречался с Никки довольно долго и, кажется, стремился к семейному гнёздышку семимильными шагами, так что её предательство стало не громом среди ясного неба — противопехотной миной, рванувшей под ногами. Тут надо как можно скорее забыться, начать заново (вот только поиски бывшей девушки числятся одной из важных задач для организации, попробуй выбросить это из головы), и Джек хотел быть уверен, что у Мака всё в порядке и он не сорвётся в погоню за Никки вокруг света, не наделает глупостей. Вот почему большую часть из пятидесяти семи часов слежки он болтал без умолку, надеясь, что напарник заткнёт его своим рассказом, выспрашивал и так, и эдак, даже опустился до шантажа чипсами, пока Мак не сдался и не описал ту самую Синди, которая всё время их засады заваливала его смсками. Вроде бы не из-за чего волноваться: умница, красавица и без криминального прошлого-настоящего, но пока Джек с мазохистским удовольствием убеждал Мака поддаться, забыть о Никки и посвятить себя новым отношениям, каждое собственное слово прожигало в нём дыру под рубашкой. Как Мак тогда не заметил валивший от него дым?

Блондинка сказала что-то забавное, потому что Мак рассмеялся, а в следующий момент они уже обнимались: не так крепко, как любовники (сегодняшние или будущие), но гораздо теплее, чем должны два человека, которые никогда в жизни больше не увидятся. Джек готов был поклясться, в светлой головушке Мака наверняка вертелись бредовые мысли типа «как бы нарушить с десяток правил «Феникса», пробиться через интерполовскую программу защиты свидетелей и найти эту Катарину Вагнер как-нибудь потом». Он не спорил, может, Маку это действительно нужно после Никки. Если так, Джек сам на какие угодно правила наплюёт (как будто раньше соблюдал их все, до единого), но… Его обжигало похлеще, чем керосино-бензиновой смесью — а уж Джек-то в этом разбирался, будь прокляты горячие точки, — с того самого момента, когда Мак отошёл попрощаться со свидетельницей. Просто совпадение. Дело в неприятных воспоминаниях, а не в Маке.

— … Тогда радуйся: я договорился с Торнтон о том, чтобы провести с тобой пару полевых занятий. — Джек велел себе сосредоточиться на Райли, на том, что она впервые за всю совместную работу попросила о помощи. Он не хотел становится последней сволочью в её глазах, без права на помилование, но и от Мака оторваться не мог. Жжение самым странным образом становилось ещё сильней, стоило хоть немного отвести взгляд. — И не волнуйся, когда мы закончим, тебе будет не страшен сам Джейсон Борн.

Райли хмыкнула и кивнула. Она выглядела такой милой, когда не пыталась задеть его и не погружалась в старые обиды, и это почти помогло Джеку отвлечься от ощущения очередного ожога. Почти — потому что совсем расчувствовавшаяся немка напоследок, перед уходом, решила поцеловать Мака, и вот это уже был не крошечный огонёк, над которым держишь ладонь, чтобы проверить свою выносливость. Нет, Джек на мгновение почувствовал себя так, будто к его обнажённой груди поднесли пылающий факел.

Он пропустил, что ещё отвечал Райли: судя по её настроению, что-то хорошее, значит, можно не волноваться. Блондинка наконец уходила, сопровождаемая двумя представителями Интерпола, и постоянно с улыбкой оглядывалась на Мака. Следовало бы, конечно, расстроиться: слишком уж печальным казался вновь оставшийся в одиночестве напарник, однако Джека вроде бы медленно отпускало то самое болезненное жжение, что не прекращалось со вчерашнего дня, и он… мог бы быть даже счастлив, если бы не понимание, что эта спасённая ими девушка — не последняя. Будут те, о которых Мак поделится с ним сразу или позже, или вообще ничего не скажет, но Джек и так всё поймёт, и придётся выслушивать, улыбаться, подбадривать, поддерживать… На нём же не останется живого места. И попробуй пойми, с чего именно в груди жжётся нестерпимым огнём.

— Я горжусь тобой, чувак.

Джек всего лишь хлопнул напарника по плечу, а Мак вздрогнул, словно его хорошо приложили кулаком. Догадка, что тот попросту не ожидал, пришла на ум поздно, а до этого Джека будто окатили жидким пламенем из огнемёта. От вопросов его спасло лишь то, что Мак недоумённо переспросил про поезд, и никто не заметил заминки, равно как и того, насколько неискренне Джек говорил про движение дальше. Он вроде активно уговаривал Мака вплотную заняться личной жизнью с кем-нибудь ещё, а притихшее было жжение в груди нарастало, причиняя боль, которую всё трудней становилось терпеть, и… да какого чёрта его это волновало?! Сначала он почти расклеился (ну, нашло, бывает!) после миссии с парой русских, что закончилось посиделками с Маком в баре и пьяными раздумьями, как сильно будет переживать напарник из-за его возможной гибели, — а теперь это! Хотя ему по-прежнему хотелось знать, что чувствовал бы Мак, если Джек всё-таки…

Он одёрнул себя, пока мысли, подстёгиваемые болью ожогов, не завели его в невозможные и ненужные дебри, понял, что за это время потерял нить разговора, и не придумал ничего лучшего, как брякнуть:

— Только не вздумай зацикливаться на одной цыпочке.

Райли тут же закатила глаза:

— Как ты всегда умудряешься испортить хороший момент?

От понимания, что Джек подталкивал напарника к кому-то другому, о грудную клетку снова как будто затушили окурок. Джек понятия не имел, что с этим делать, а главное — сколько он сможет удерживать привычное лицо, прежде чем ребята пронюхают и начнут задавать вопросы. От них, он догадывался, станет лишь хуже, как если бы то, что ускользало словно песок сквозь пальцы, было чем-то запре…

Неважно. Заметив внимательный и задумчивый взгляд Райли, Джек попробовал улыбнуться со всей беззаботностью человека, только что выбравшегося из смертельной передряги всего с парой царапин, и вроде получилось. По крайней мере, пекло, в которое внезапно превратилась вся область вокруг сердца, утихло. Огонь перестал бушевать, когда Мак сказал, что чтобы двигаться дальше после Никки, ему требовался нужный человек. Этим самым человеком, похоже, оказалась их сегодняшняя подзащитная, которую Мак больше никогда в жизни не увидит… ну, или хотя бы ближайшие несколько лет. Неожиданно стало невозможно легко. Привычно нывшие синяки, ссадины и урчавший голодный желудок отошли на второй план, и Джек вдохнул полной грудью.

— Я жрать хочу, как слон на диете, — сказал он как можно беззаботнее. Собственное радостное состояние вдруг напугало его до чёртиков, и хотелось как можно скорее переключиться на что-нибудь другое, даже на очередной вынос мозга от Торнтон, что вместо возвращения в штаб-квартиру они задержались на месте недавней операции. — И если мы не отправимся прямо сейчас в любое заведение, где подают что-нибудь отличное от чипсов, вам придётся узнать на себе гений злого и голодного Джека Далтона.

Шутка, как и ожидалось, прокатила: фыркнув, Райли зашагала к выходу, на ходу бросив:

— Боже, боюсь, Мак не справится с озверевшим хомячком!

Тот же рассмеялся в голос, но позабыто лёгкий и искренний смех оборвался так же резко, как и начался. Джек всего лишь задел его локоть, проходя мимо, а Мак вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Вновь. Если первый раз Джек мог ещё понять, то сейчас-то из-за чего? В груди заполыхало совсем уж страшно. Возможные ответы на его отчаянный вопрос казались один хуже другого.

— Полегче, приятель, полегче, — Мак улыбался как-то вымученно. Он потянулся потереть то место, которое задел Джек, но скривился и не закончил движения: рука упала вдоль тела, будто плеть. — Поездка под брюхом локомотива оказалась чересчур даже для меня.

Голова прояснилась. Шагнув навстречу, Джек на правах старшего шикнул на попытки напарника сказать, что всё в порядке, и после непродолжительной борьбы вынудил Мака закатать рукава. Под зелёной тканью рубашки на золотистых от ненамеренного загара предплечьях обнаружились ожоги: длинные ярко-алые полосы, похожие на следы от фейерверков. Несколько секунд Джек тупо смотрел на них, соображая, а когда поднял на Мака взгляд, тот переминался с ноги на ногу и косился на него с тщательно скрываемой тревогой. Гражданский вроде Райли ничего бы не заподозрил, однако Джека учили различать чужие эмоции. Может, не так хорошо, как профессиональных шпионов, но всё-таки.

— Тормоза искрили знатно, — оправдываясь, протянул Мак, и Джек вздохнул. Закусочная откладывалась на неопределённый срок, да и хрен с ней вообще. Надо позаботиться о ранах Мака, который собирался героически молчать.

Не хотел показывать их перед девушкой, неприятно обожгла догадка, но Джек заставил себя не думать. В какие-то моменты лучше забыть, пройти и оставить за спиной, а просто защищать дальше.

— Пошли, — кивнул он в сторону коридора напротив того, в котором несколько минут назад скрылись представители Интерпола. — Где-то тут должна быть аптечка или медпункт.

Их собственная сумка с медицинскими препаратами «на всякий случай» осталась в джете, а когда самолёт заберёт их из Франкфурта, ещё неизвестно.

— Джек, подожди, ты ведь знаешь, что если смешать…

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. Самоделками лечиться будем на поле боя, а я хочу видеть тебя живым и здоровым. — Угадав по отсутствию звуков, что Мак не сдвинулся с места, Джек обернулся, выдав свой самый укоризненный взгляд. Не факт, что подействовало бы, но Мак, на несколько секунд замешкавшись, улыбнулся едва ли не с облегчением и произнёс:

— Есть, сэр, как скажете.

Далеко за его спиной взмахнула руками Райли, видимо, негодуя, что они всё переиграли, но стыдно за это Джеку станет позже. Позже он подумает и о себе. Мак послушно шагал за ним, продолжая оправдываться; Джек ждал, что в любой момент в груди снова начнёт печь, было уже совсем не больно. И он откуда-то знал, что как минимум сейчас — не будет.


End file.
